Tombé sous ton charme
by Rosie Rodwell
Summary: Song fic pour la SasuNaru day 2014.


Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 10 juillet et je vais aller au karaoké.

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis blond au yeux bleu, ce qui n'est pas courant au Japon mais je men fiche car mes amis m'apprécie comme je suis.

Comme je l'ai dis, je me dirige vers le karaoké. Plus j'avance et plus je remarque que un petit groupe est déjà présent. Je remarque Sakura, ( en même temps on ne peux pas la loupé avec ses cheveux rose ) Ino, Hinata, Neji et Shikamaru. Choji et kiba ne seront pas là, Choji est malade et Kiba puni.

- Hey. Salut tout le monde ! Fis je avec un grand sourire.  
>- Salut Naru, pour une fois tu es un peu près a l'heure. Dit Sakura pour me taquiner. - Hein ?<br>- Sasuke n'est pas encore arrivé. Repondit Neji - Galère...  
>- Et il y à aussi Gaara qui n'est pas encore là. Dit Ino songeuse. - Alors on fait quoi ? On les attends ou on y va ? Demanda Neji.<br>- Pas besoin d'attendre ils arrive ! S'écria Sakura.

Je me retournai et regardai les deux homme qui avançait côte à côte se lanssant d'étranges regard. Mon coeur commença a me faire mal, pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont ils ensemble ? Il habite a l'opposé l'un de l'autre alo4s pourquoi ? Sont ils... Sont ils ensemble ? Non, je ne veux pas le croire... Ça ne peut pas être ça. Mes yeux commence a me brûler...

Gaara s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras pour une entrainte chaleureuse.

- Salut Naru. Ça vas ? Il caressa ma joue. Il était toujours autant proche de moi, ça toujours était comme ça.

Je porta mon regard sur Sasuke qui nous regardais avec... colère et... de la jalousie ?

Pour qui était dirigé cette colère et cette jalousie ? Vers Gaara ? Vers... moi ?

- Bon aller on y va ! Fit Sakura en s'élançant dans le karaoké.

Tous la suivis. On nous mis dans une petite salle mais assez grande pour nous. On commanda des boissons et Sakura et Ino commencèrent par une chanson de leur manga favoris.

On rigola bien puis se fu le tour de Hinata qui choisi une chanson douce mais magnifique qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le timbre de sa voix.

- Aller Naruto à toi ! Se réjouit Sakura.  
>- Que... Quoi ? Non non..<br>- Ho aller Naru. Dit Gaara en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je porta mon regard sur Sasuke et soupira, je me levai et choisi un chanson où je voulais vraiment passer un message. Sasuke...

Je pris le micro et sélectionnai " Tombé sous le charme " de Christophe Maé. La mélodie démarra, je ferma les yeux et commença a chanté d'une voix mélodieuses.

《 _Je lézarde au soleil_

_Je vois des merveilles,_

_Je marche sur l'eau_ 》

J'entrouvis les yeux toujours concentré dans la chanson.

《 _Tu me souffle_ _à_ _l'oreille_

_Que l'amour te réveille,_

_Qu'ici tout est beau._ 》

Mon regard dériva sur Sasuke qui me regardait fixement, je rougis doucement et continua la musique.

《 _Alors je laisse_

_Mon coeur dériver,_

_Mon coeur s'étonner_

_Car il faut que je te dise._ 》

Je pris une inspiration et fixa plus fortement l'Uchiha.

《 _Je suis tombé sous le charme_

_À cause de tes mains,_

_Tes mots doux,_

_Tourne autour de mon âme,_

_Comme des refrain vaudous._ 》

Peu à peu mon corps commença a remué, à cause de la musique.

《 _Je suis tombé sous le charme,_

_À_ _cause de ton sein sur ma joue,_

_Tourne autour de mon âme_

_Et je tombe dans le bayou._ 》

Le refrain se termina et le deuxième couplet débuta plus doucement, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Cette chanson révèle vraiment des sentiments amoureux que j'aimerais tant pouvoir lui dire réellement. Faites qu'il comprenne.

《 _Je crois pas au hasard,_

_Le jour comme le soir,_

_Tu me tient chaud._

_Comme_ _l'ébène_ _et l'ivoire,_

_Viens on va s'asseoir_

_Au vieux piano_ 》

Mon corps se remis a bougé au rythme de la musique.

《 _Alors tu laisse ton coeur décider,_

_Ton coeur hésiter._

_Mais j'aimerais t'entendre dire_ 》

Et mon bassin se déhancha plus franchement sur le refrain. Les autres commencèrent a frapper dans leur mains et je souris. Sasuke ne me lâcha pas du regard une seule fois.

《 _Je suis tombé sous le charme,_

_À cause de tes mains,_

_Tes mots doux._

_Tourne autour de moi_

_Comme un refrain vaudous._

_Je suis tombé sous le charme_

_À_ _cause de ton sein sur ma joue_

_Tourne autour de mon_ _âme_

_Et jetons nous dans le bayou._

_Laissons passer les heures,_

_Laissons passer nos peurs,_

_Laissons ouais._

_Laissons faire le bonheur_

_Remplis toi de candeurs,_

_Remplis moi de douceur_

_Et roulons_ nous _dans les fleurs.》_

La musique envahit la pièce et les filles se levèrent pour danser ainsi que Gaara et Neji qui se laissa un peu aller. Seul Sasuke et Shikamaru était rester assit.

On se déhanchés Gaara se colla un peu plus contre moi mais je ne fit pas attention à lui complètement absorbé par les yeux de l'homme en face de moi, ses yeux si noir reflétait un certains désir et j'en fus heureux.

La chanson repris et on continua a danser pendant que je chantai la suite.

《 _Je suis tombé sous le charme_

_À_ _cause de tes mains,_

_Tes mots doux,_

_Tourne autour de mon âme_

_Comme des refrains vaudous._

_Je suis tombé sous le charme_

_À_ _cause de ton sein sur ma joue_

_Tourne autour de mon âme_

_Et sautons dans le bayou._ 》

On rigolait de plus en plus et Gaara me lâcha enfin pour aller vers Neji. On rigolait tous ensemble.

《 _Et oui_ _même_

_Si je n'suis pas d'ici_

_J'connais par coeur_

_Le bord du Mississippi_

_Même si je n'suis pas de là_

_J'veux m'oublier_

_Ouais, m'oublier dans tes bras_

_Même si je n'suis pas d'ici_

_J'connais par coeur_

_Le bord du Mississippi_

_Même si je n'suis pas de_ _là_

_J'veux m'oublier_

_M'oublier dans tes bras_

_Ouais._

_J'veux vivre, là,_ _tranquille_

_M'abandonner dans l'herbe fine_

_Ouais_

_J'veux vivre,_ _là, tranquille_

_Me laisser aller __à_ _la Huckleberry Finn_

_Ouais_

_J'veux vivre,_ _là,_ _tranquille_

_M'là couler douce_

_Auprès de toi dans l'herbe fine_

_Ouais_ !

_J'veux vivre_ _là __tranquille_

_Je serais ton Huckleberry Finn._ 》

Et on continua à danser en rigolant quand je senti que l'on me pris le micro des main et que l'on me tirait vers la sorti. Puis je fut plaquer contre un mur et je sentis une paires de lèvres fine, douce et sucré.

- Tu chante magnifiquement bien Naruto. Fit la voix suave de... Sasuke. Je souris et le rembrassai une nouvelle fois. - Normale cette chanson était pour toi Sas' ke. Je.. Je t'aime. Soufflais je en rougissant de mon audace.

Il souris et colla sa bouche a mon oreille pour soufflé ces mots que j'ai toujours voulu entendre de lui.

- Je t'aime moi aussi.

Je souris fortement et le serra contre moi.

- Je suis si heureux.. merci Sasu. Je pleurai de joie et il me souris tendrement.

Le 10 juillet serais maintenant marqué d'une pierre blanche. Jamais je n'oublierais cette date. Je sort enfin avec l'homme que j'aime et il m'aime en retour. Quel bonheur.

_**FIN**_


End file.
